Karena ini kencan
by RallFreecss
Summary: Kencan pertama yang selalu didamba-dambakan Tatsumaki. Apakah akan berjalan dengan lancar? Atau kencan mereka akan terganggu oleh serangan monster? Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi hingga akhir. Warn inside. Saitama/Tatsumaki.


**Title :**

 **Karena ini kencan,**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance**

 **Pair :**

 **Saitama/Tatsumaki**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **One Punch Man © ONE and Yusuke Murata**

 **Story © RallFreecss**

 **Warn :**

 **OOC, Oneshoot**

* * *

Pagi itu, Genos terheran-heran melihat Saitama bersiap keluar rumah tanpa seragam pahlawannya.

 _Jumpsuit_ kuning ketat itu masih tergantung di teras, berkibar pelan kala angin berhembus ringan. Saitama tengah sibuk memasang sepatu sneakersnya ketika Genos masih berusaha menebak kemana gurunya itu akan pergi hari ini. Apakah ia akan pergi ke supermarket? Ah, sepertinya tidak.

Pertama, hari ini tidak ada supermarket yang menyelenggarakan diskon, Genos tahu akan hal itu dengan pasti karena ia selalu mencari tahu supermarket mana yang memberikan penawaran spesial—agar orang yang ia hormati itu senang dan barang kali mau membagi rahasianya agar menjadi lebih kuat.

Kedua, Saitama tidak mungkin serapi itu hanya untuk belanja atau sekadar berjalan-jalan santai mengawasi keadaan kota. Biasanya ia pergi dengan baju kaos polos, celana pendek, dan sendal jepit pun tak jadi masalah. Tapi, hari ini ia tampak begitu memperhatikan penampilannya, bahkan Saitama diam-diam memakai parfum dan menggosok giginya lebih lama dari biasanya. Genos tahu segalanya karena ia memperhatikan Saitama dengan sangat—untuk kepentingan pembelajaran pastinya.

Karena gagal menerka, Genos yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu sangat besar layaknya anak berusia 5 tahun itu pun menanyakannya pada Saitama yang baru saja akan membuka pintu tempat tinggalnya.

"Sensei... Hari ini Anda akan pergi kemana?" tanya Genos, Saitama menghentikan gerak tangannya dan menoleh sebentar. "Ada urusan, kau jaga rumah, ya. Jangan bertindak tanpa berpikir lagi dan membuat tubuhmu berantakan lagi, mengerti?"

Genos mengangguk canggung, ketika ia hendak bertanya lagi, Saitama langsung keluar begitu saja, melarikan diri dari Genos yang mungkin saja memborbardir dirinya dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

 _Cyborg_ berusia 19 tahun itu amat sangat tak puas dengan jawaban 'Ada urusan' dari gurunya itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Saitama. Tapi apa? Apakah Saitama sudah menemukan cara baru untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya? Jika hal itu benar maka Genos juga harus mengetahui teknik itu. Maka, dengan semua kenekatan yang ada Genos pun mengabaikan perintah Saitama untuk menjaga rumah dan segera melesat untuk memata-matai gurunya itu.

-x-

Di sana berdiri seorang wanita kec—bertubuh minimalis berambut hijau ikal nyaris keriting hijau yang tampak tengah menunggu seseorang. Dia dijuluki _Tornado of Terror_ , seorang pahlawan kelas S yang namanya dikenal semua orang dipenjuru dunia, nama aslinya, Tatsumaki.

Wanita itu menyembunyikan tangannya di dalam saku _hoodie_ kelabu dengan lengan merah yang ia kenakan, melindungi tangan mungil itu dari udara yang entah kenapa hari ini sedikit dingin.

"Oh, kau sudah di sini."

Tatsumaki menoleh cepat, semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya, tapi segera wanita itu merengut kesal pada orang yang sejak tadi ia tunggu itu. Pria botak dengan wajah bagai tak punya pikiran itu berjalan menghampirinya, juga memasukkan tangannya pada _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan.

"Lambat! Lambat sekali! Beraninya kau membuat aku menunggu di sini! Padahal aku langsung kemari setelah menyelesaikan tugasku, tapi kau malah membuatku menunggu lama! Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya!" seru Tatsumaki dengan suara melengking.

Aura di sekitar Tatsumaki berubah hijau, tanda wanita itu hendak menyerang sang pria dengan kekuatan supernya. "Oi, oi, jangan marah begitu, kau akan hancurkan kotanya jika mengamuk di sini."

Tatsumaki mendengus kesal, wanita itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya sembari membuang muka. "Heei, jangan ngambek dong."

Wanita itu masih saja tak mendengarkan, "Kau marah? Ya sudah aku pulang saja," pria itu berkata dengan entengnya, kakinya mulai melangkah meninggalkan gadis itu. Namun kemudian sebuah kaleng melayang menghantam kepala mulus itu, membuat si pria meringis pelan dan segera menoleh kesal.

"Heh, dasar botak! Cobalah untuk sedikit lebih perhatian, bego!" teriak Tatsumaki kesal.

"Aah, jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Pikirkan sendiri dengan otakmu, dasar botak! Telur rebus!"

Pria botak itu mengadah sejenak dengan wajah bodoh, mulutnya sedikit ternganga mencoba memikirkan solusi atas kemurkaan wanita mini yang terus berisik mengajaknya berkencan sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Hubungan mereka terbilang masih cukup baru, semua dimulai sejak dua bulan yang lalu, hari dimana ikatan diantara mereka diperbaharui. Dan hari ini adalah kencan pertama mereka—mengingat sibuknya para pahlawan kelas atas membasmi monster dan kejahatan lainnya.

"Aa.. Oh, kau pakai _hoodie_ yang kuberikan waktu itu," pahlawan kelas B peringkat 7 itu menunjuk pakaian Tatsumaki yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak ada lagi gaun hitam panjang membalut tubuhnya, hari ini ia tampak manis dengan rok mini hitam 5 centi diatas lutut dan overknee dengan warna senada.

Tatsumaki tampak kembali bersemu, tapi karena tingkatan _tsun_ nya yang diatas rata-rata ia masih saja memasang wajah seram dan memandang pria itu rendah. "Aku hanya memakainya karena hari ini cuacanya agak dingin, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, dasar bodoh!"

"Em, iya, aku tidak memikirkan yang aneh-aneh, kok. Aku hanya memikirkan menu makan malam hari ini." Jawab pria itu.

"Haah!?"

"Tapi, kita jadi terlihat seperti pasangan sungguhkan, kan, ya?" ucap pria itu sembari tersenyum konyol. Mendengar hal itu Tatsumaki tak sanggup lagi mempertahankan wajah seramnya. Wanita itu mendengus sembari mencibir, "Kita kan memang pasangan sungguhan.."

"Apa? Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Berisik! Diam kau, dasar botak!"

Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya, "Yaah, sebenarnya sih terserah kau mau panggil aku apa. Tapi, bisakah kau panggil aku dengan namaku?"

"Nama? Si Botak Berjubah?" tanya Tatsumaki.

"Bukan! Nama asliku! Nama asliku!" seru pria itu kesal, Tatsumaki diam sejenak, tanpa berani menatap mata pria itu, ia pun mengabulkan permintaannya, "Sa-Saitama.."

"Ou, seperti itu." pria itu mengangguk puas.

"Saitama... Saitama..." panggil Tatsumaki berulang, "Ada apa, Tatsumaki?"

Semburat merah benar-benar memenuhi wajah wanita itu kali ini, ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "Oi, oi, ka-kau baik-baik saja, kan"

"Be-berisik!" barang-barang yang ada di sekitar mereka mulai naik ke udara, warga sipil yang kebetulan berada di sekitar sana bergidik ngeri, kalau Tatsumaki mengamuk di sini habis lah semua. Saitama sungguh tak ingin melihat kota yang baru saja di perbaiki ini kembali hancur dalam sekejap mata. Akan sangat merepotkan sekali pastinya.

Pria botak itu mulai mencari ide untuk menenangkan wanita minimalis yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu. Matanya jelalatan ke sana kemari, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang kira-kira bisa membantu, saat pria itu temukan apa yang ia cari maka ia pun segera berlari untuk mengambilnya dan kembali dengan cepat agar permen kapas yang ia baru saja ia beli itu bisa langsung diterima Tatsumaki.

"A-apa ini!?"

"Permen kapas, untukmu. Makanlah dan jangan mengamuk. Bisa kacau kalau kau hancurkan kota. Asosiasi Pahlawan akan hilang muka jika kau rusak semuanya."

Tatsumaki diam sejenak, kekuatannya pudar perlahan-lahan, dengan ogah-ogahan ia pun segera menerima permen kapas itu—padahal dalam hati ia sangat senang—barang pemberian pertama dari Saitama.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" tanya Tatsumaki ketika tangan Saitama terulur padanya, "Bergandengan tangan, akan sangat tidak adil jika kau nantinya terbang sementara aku berjalan sendiri. Lagi pula ini kencan."

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Tatsumaki harus berusaha keras menyembunyikan semburat merah pada wajahnya. "Hmph, ba-baiklah. Karena ini kencan pertama kita aku akan izinkan kau menggandeng tanganku." Wanita itu pun segera menerima tangan Saitama dan menggenggamnya.

Saitama mengangguk puas, keduanya pun mulai berjalan menembus keramaian kota, tanpa tujuan yang jelas, hanya berjalan beriringan dengan canggung sembari bergandengan tangan. Jujur saja Saitama masih memikirkan tindakannya membelikan Tatsumaki permen kapas barusan, pasalnya harga permen kapas itu sama dengan harga telur yang sedang diskon. Kalau saja ia tak berlari dan membeli makanan manis itu, mungkin ia bisa ikut berburu telur di supermarket minggu nanti.

Ah, tapi jika ia tak lakukan itu Tatsumaki mungkin sudah memporak-porandakan kota. Jadi, apakah ini termasuk tindak kepahlawanan? Sepertinya masuk.

Sementara Saitama sibuk merenungkan perbuatannya, Tatsumaki tampak dengan hati riang memakan permen kapasnya—seperti anak kecil. Saitama yang diam-diam memperhatikan wanita itu pun juga mengakuinya, terkadang Tatsumaki memang kekanak-kanakan sekali—tapi ia tak bisa bilang.

Ketika asik menikmati permen lembut berwarna peach itu, tanpa sadar pada pipi Tatsumaki permen itu menempel. Saitama yang menyadari hal itu langsung saja mengambilnya dan melahapnya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, botak!?" teriak Tatsumaki heboh.

"Eh, tidak, itu tadi ada yang menempel pada pipimu, jadi aku hanya.."

"Ka-kalau kau memang mau katakan saja, dasar bodoh! Ma-mau bagaimana lagi, aku akan belikan satu untukmu, tunggu di sini!" titah Tatsumaki.

 _Tapi.. aku sama sekali tak menginginkannya_.. batin Saitama dengan wajah kosongnya.

Hanya berselang beberapa menit kemudian, Tatsumaki kembali dengan permen kapas lainnya pada tangan kirinya. "Ini untukmu! Makan saja semuanya dan jangan lagi mengambil milik orang lain tanpa permisi, dasar kepala bola lampu!"

Saitama hanya menerimanya dengan pasrah tanpa berkomentar apapun, nyatanya wajahnya sudah menggambarkan segala isi hatinya kala itu.

Pasangan unik itu pun kembali berjalan bersama sembari menikmati permen kapas masing-masing. Kota cukup damai kala itu, tak ada berita ancaman bahaya tersiar di televisi, tindak kejahatan tingkat rendah seperti mencopet atau semacamnya pun tak terlihat. Damai, benar-benar damai, seolah memang disiapkan untuk kencan keduanya. Semua kejahatan bagai dihentikan demi kelancaran kencan pasangan itu semata.

"Damai sekali, ya." Celetuk Saitama sembari menatap langit.

"Me-memangnya kenapa kalau damai.. bukankah itu bagus.." gumam Tatsumaki.

Apapun taruhannya, Tatsumaki tak akan membiarkan bahwa kenyataannya ialah yang membereskan semua kejahatan yang mendekati kota. Sejak kemarin ia bekerja keras membereskan segala kekacauan, mulai dari ancaman tingkat naga hingga ancaman kecil seperti perampokan dan semacamnya ia bereskan seorang diri agar bisa bersantai bersama Saitama hari ini.

"Hei, berjalan seperti ini saja akan sangat membosankan," kata Saitama setelah selesai melahap semua permennya. "Apakah kita sebaiknya pulang saja?"

"Pulang!? Kau bodoh, ya!? Ini kencan pertama kita dan baru saja berjalan 15 menit! Dan kau mengajakku pulang!? Kepala botakmu itu tidak ada isinya atau bagaimana!?"

"Yah, kau hanya ingin bersamaku, kan? Kalau begitu tidak ada salahnya kalau kita habiskan waktu di rumahku saja." Jelas Saitama.

"Rumahmu? Huh, siapa yang mau kencan di kota hantu seperti kota Z itu!?"

"Eh? Kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku.." Saitama menggaruk kepalanya.

Tatsumaki mendengus kesal, "Astaga! Pokoknya lupakan apapun tentang pulang ke rumah dan ikuti saja aku, dasar botak!"

Wanita itu menggenggam tangan Saitama lebih erat, menariknya dan membawanya berlari menuju sebuah game center di ujung jalan. Semua pengunjung ternganga melihat keduanya muncul diambang pintu, mereka mulai berbisik satu sama lain kala Tatsumaki dan Saitama melangkah masuk. Namun wanita bersurai hijau itu tak memperdulikan orang-orang tak penting yang memperhatikan mereka, ia menyeret Saitama menuju sebuah _claw crane_ yang penuh boneka berwarna-warni.

"Sekarang dapatkan salah satu boneka ini untukku," ujar Tatsumaki,

Saitama memandangi mesin penangkap boneka itu nanar, berdasarkan rumor yang ia dengar belum pernah ada orang yang berhasil mendapatkan boneka dari mesin itu. Coba bayangkan, berapa banyak uang yang akan habis jika ia terus mencoba sampai dapat.

"Yah, kalau ini kau bisa menangkan sendiri dengan kekuatanmu, kan?" tanya Saitama. Tatsumaki menghentakkan kakinya kesal, "Ah, sudahlah cepat lakukan!"

Menurut, akhirnya Saitama pun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sekeping uang. "Kau mau boneka yang mana?"

"Yang itu, yang seperti telus rebus!" Tatsumaki menunjuk sebuah boneka lonjong berwarna _cream_ diantara tumpukan boneka beruang dan kura-kura. Saitama menenglengkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari boneka yang dimaksud wanita itu. Setelah ketemu, pria itu dengan tangan gemetar memasukkan koin pertama ke dalam slot dan mulai menekan tombol untuk menggerakkan crane itu.

Suasana semakin tegang ketika crane perlahan turun mendekatik boneka yang diinginkan Tatsumaki. Bukan cuma Saitama yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin, Tatsumaki pun ikut-ikutan meremas _hoodie_ milik Saitama karena juga cemas. Mata keduanya tak lepas dari pergerakan crane itu, capit-capitnya perlahan menjepit boneka itu, menariknya keluar dan...dapat!

Tatsumaki tampak begitu senang, wajahnya berseri-seri ketika Saitama mengambil boneka yang baru saja ia menangkan itu. "Ini,"

Boneka itu diterima dengan senang hati oleh Tatsumaki, sebuah boneka lonjong berwarna cream dengan mata bundar lucu dengan titik kecil sebagai irisnya, mulutnya terbuka kecil seperti tertawa. Kalau diperhatikan, persis wajah Saitama.

Menyadari hal itu Tatsumaki terkekeh, wanita itu memeluk boneka itu erat. "Kenapa?" tanya Saitama bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo, ke tempat berikutnya!" Tatsumaki langsung saja menarik tangan Saitama, membawa pria itu ke tempat-tempat yang selalu ingin Tatsumaki kunjungi bersama kekasihnya ini.

Mulai dari makan es krim bersama—Tatsumaki yang bayar—mengunjungi Aquarium raksasa—tiketnya dibayar oleh Tatsumaki lagi—menghabiskan waktu di bioskop—untuk pertama kalinya Saitama mengajukan diri untuk membayar popcorn dan soda mereka—hingga akhirnya menikmati indahnya langit jingga sebelum matahari tenggelam.

Saitama hanya diam memandangi langit dengan mulut ternganga, sementara Tatsumaki duduk membelakanginya sembari menggerutu kesal, wanita itu tampaknya masih kesal karena kejadian di bioskop tadi...

* * *

 _Saat itu keduanya sedang mengantri untuk membeli tiket, Tatsumaki tampak begitu bersemangat karena ini pertama kalinya ia pergi ke bioskop bersama orang lain selain Fubuki—apalagi kali ini ia pergi bersama Saitama._

 _Ketika tiba giliran mereka untuk memilih film apa yang akan ditonton, tiba-tiba seorang pria berpotongan rambut mangkuk dan kemeja kotak-kotak menyerobot antrean begitu saja. Perbuatan itu tentu saja membuat Tatsumaki yang memang memiliki kesabaran minim naik darah, "_ Chotto _, apa yang kau pikirkan, hah!? Berani-beraninya kau memotong antrean!"_

 _Pria itu menoleh ke belakang, kemudian celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba menemukan posisi orang yang berteriak padanya. "Heh, bodoh! Kau lihat kemana, huh!?"_

" _Oh, kau ada di sana, maaf, kau begitu kecil sampai-sampai aku tidak melihatmu.."_

 _Saitama meneguk ludahnya, pria berkemeja kotak-kotak itu baru saja mengucapkan kata terlarang yang bisa memicu kehancuran dunia!_

 _Aura di sekitar Tatsumaki sudah mulai tak nyaman, wanita itu mulai mengaktifkan kekuatannya, "Tatsumaki, hentika—"_

 _Belum sempat Saitama menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pria bodoh yang mengatai Tatsumaki kecil itu sudah melayang ke dinding dan menghantamnya keras. "Tidak hanya menyerobot antrean, tapi juga mengataiku kecil, dasar tidak sopan! Kau pantas mendapatkannya, hmph!_ "

 _Tatsumaki pun berjalan maju, hendak memesan tiket, ia sudah tak lagi peduli dengan nasib pria tak sopan itu dan opini pengunjung lain yang melihat kejadian itu. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dilakukan saat ini._

 _Saat wanita itu hendak memilih film apa yang akan ia saksikan bersama Saitama, Tatsumaki kembali dihadapkan pada masalah yang melibatkan masalah tinggi badan, meja kasir terlalu tinggi untuknya. Sempat kesal, Tatsumaki pun memakai kekuatannya untuk melayang di udara agar ia bisa melampaui tinggi meja itu sedikit._

" _Bagaimana kalau_ Livepool _saja?" tawar Tatsumaki, "Ho, sepertinya itu pilihan yang bagus."_

" _Maaf..." sela penjaga kasir saat itu, "Tapi film itu ditujukan untuk penonton dewasa.. anak dibawah umur sebaiknya tidak menyaksikan film ini.."_

" _Hah? Kau menganggapku anak kecil!? Tidak sopan! Aku ini lebih tua darimu!" seru Tatsumaki kesal._

 _Saitama yang sudah lelah dengan semua ini pun segera menarik tangan Tatsumaki, membawa gadis itu menuju kursi di sudut bioskop, memintanya duduk di sana dan menunggu. "Biar aku saja yang pesan tiketnya,"_

 _Setelah itu, Saitama pun memesan tiket untuk mereka berdua dan membayar popcorn dan soda untuk menghindari hal-hal tak terduga lainnya yang bisa membuat Tatsumaki mengamuk, karena jujur saja telinganya sudah cukup panas mendengar omelan wanita itu yang seolah mengalir tanpa henti dengan kecepatan super._

" _Kau bisa jatuhkan semuanya jika membawanya seperti itu, dasar bodoh."_

 _Tatsumaki menghampiri Saitama yang kewalahan membawa soda dan popcorn, "Sini aku bantu," dengan kemampuan_ Psychokinesis _Tatsumaki, popcorn dan soda yang tadi dibawa oleh Saitama pun melayang di udara,_

" _Oh, itu sangat membantu," gumam Saitama._

" _Ayo," Tatsumaki menjejakkan kakinya di pada permukaan lantai, dari pada terbang seperti yang tadi ia lakukan, wanita itu memilih untuk berjalan bersama Saitama memasuki studio sembari bergandengan tangan._

* * *

"Tatsumaki, sudahlah. Biasanya wanita malah senang ketika orang-orang mengiranya lebih muda dari pada usia asli mereka, tapi kenapa kau begitu marah?" tanya Saitama

Tatsumaki berdiri, menghentakkan kaki, "Mereka merendahkanku! Memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!"

Saitama menoleh, memperhatikan Tatsumaki menggeram, "Yah, rambutmu yang dikuncir itu memang membuatmu terlihat lebih muda, wajar banyak yang salah menerka umurmu."

Wanita itu buru-buru menyentuh rambutnya yang dikuncir satu menyerupai ekor kuda. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Saitama akan mengatakan hal semacam itu.

"Tapi, karena hal itu juga aku jadi terlihat seperti om-om penyuka anak kecil ketika berjalan bersamamu," Saitama tampak agak depresi.

"Tuh kan, kau juga menganggapku anak kecil!" seru Tatsumaki kesal.

Saitama tak menjawab apapun lagi, pria itu kini kembali membelakangi Tatsumaki, memandang langit yang ketumpahan tinta jingga. "Tatsumaki, duduklah dan dengarkan aku."

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu, dasar gurita botak!?"

"Lakukan saja," kata Saitama datar sembari menepuk-nepuk bagian bangku yang kosong di sisinya. Dengan jengkel, Tatsumaki pun duduk di samping pria itu, ikut memandang langit.

"Kau tahu, sebagai bayaran dari kekuatan yang aku dapatnya, emosiku mulai menumpul. Aku tak bisa lagi merasakan perasaan seperti marah, tegang, senang, takut, dan semacamnya. Bahkan aku pun berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan merasakan cinta lagi. Sebagai bayaran dari kekuatanku, aku kehilanagan bagian terpenting dari manusia."

Tatsumaki terhenyak mendengar penjelasan Saitama, wanita itu memandangi wajah Saitama yang tak berekspresi tanpa berkedip. "Saitama..." gumamnya pelan, seperti berbisik.

"Tapi, ketika aku melihatmu aku merasakan sesuatu di dalam sini.." Saitama menyentuh dadanya. "Berada dipelukanmu hari itu menyadarkanku apa artinya kenyamanan dan kesempurnaan cinta. Aku merasa jika bersamamu, aku bisa mendapatkan kembali emosiku yang menguap entah kemana..."

"A-aku akan mendampingimu!" seru Tatsumaki, Saitama menoleh.

"Aku akan mendampingimu! Mencari emosi itu! Sampai kapanpun! Sampai manapun! Aku akan mendampingimu!"

"Aku yakin, kita bisa menemukannya! Kau pasti bisa kembali merasakan semua emosi itu!" Tatsumaki menatap Saitama dengan mata serius.

Saitama terperangah melihat wanita itu, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan menepuk kepala Tatsumaki pelan, "Terimakasih, kau tidak perlu menghiburku seperti itu."

Wanita yang duduk di samping Saitama itu segera memeluknya erat, kedua tangan mungilnya mencoba memeluk tubuh kekar itu. "Aku berjanji!"

Saitama mendorong Tatsumaki pelan, merenggangkan pelukan itu, ia mengangkat dagu wanita itu dan menatap wajahnya lurus. Mata keduanya saling menjarakan sosok masing-masing tanpa berkedip. Jarak diantara keduanya dieleminasi sedikit demi sedikit. Semburat merah sudah memenuhi wajah Tatsumaki, debar jantungnya membuat ia semakin gelisah tak karuan. Ketika jarak hanya tersisa 2 cm, Tatsumaki mendorong Saitama kuat hingga pria itu terlempar jauh menghantam pagar taman.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!? Ti-tidak boleh ada ciuman sebelum kita menjadi pasangan resmi yang diakui pemerintah dan agama!"

Saitama mengusap punggungnya, Tatsumaki tampak tak peduli, ia sibuk mengomeli tindakan Saitama yang ia anggap terlalu terburu-buru itu.

"Sadari posisimu dasar pahlawan kelas B!"

Kencan mereka hari itu berakhir dengan Saitama yang terduduk di tanah karena hendak mencium pacarnya sendiri.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tkp, seseorang tampak mengintip dari balik semak-semak. Orang ini tampaknya sudah mengikuti keduanya sejak kencan ini dimulai.

"Hm, aku mengerti, jadi ini adalah cara _Sensei_ untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya... aku harus mencobanya..."

* * *

Genos berjalan menghampiri Tatsumaki yang sedang mengomeli Saitama dengan percaya diri. _Cyborg_ muda itu kini sudah berdiri menghadap Tatsumaki.

"Tatsumaki,"

"Diam dulu! Aku sedang mengomeli si botak ini!"

Genos pun dengan sabar menunggu Tatsumaki menyelesaikan pidatonya untuk guru yang ia hormati itu. "Sudah selesai?"

"Ya, ada urusan apa kau denganku, huh?"

"Tatsumaki, berkencanlah denganku." Ujar Genos.

Semua seketika hening, Saitama dan Tatsumaki memandang Genos dengan tatapan yang sulit digambarkan.

"Hah?"

"Aku memintamu untuk berkencan denganku, Tatsumaki." Ulang Genos dengan percaya diri.

Tatsumaki mengepalkan tangannya, aura hijau mengerikan mulai mengelilingi tubuhnya, Saitama mulai panik. "Genos, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikikan tapi sekarang adalah kesempatanmu untuk lari!"

"Tapi, _sensei_ , aku.."

"LARI!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N** : Aloha, ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom One Punch Man dan aku sangat tegang ketika mem-publish fanfic ini, haha *lap keringat*. Yah, aku jatuh cinta pada sosok Tatsumaki yang mungi—ehem—minimalis dan tampak begitu awet muda dan berpikir kalau ia disandingkan dengan Saitama akan sangat manis jadinya. Oleh karena itu aku nekat menulis fanfic ini.

Aku tahu masih banyak kekurangan pada fanfic ini, oleh karena itu aku menantikan review yang berisi kritik dan saran dari kalian. Terimakasih~


End file.
